The present invention relates to a device for winding sails.
More specifically the present invention relates to a device for winding large-size bow sails, for bearing or supporting sail arrangements, such as asymmetrical spinnakers or sails of a same type, such as gennakers or MPS""s.
As is known, a very important problem for sailors sailing with a reduced equipment, is that of handling bow sails of large size (for example of the above mentioned types).
The most frequently adopted prior solution, for facilitating the sail handling, in raising and lowering the bow sails, for bearing large size arrangements, is that of using a specifically designed jig, called xe2x80x9csockingxe2x80x9d, holding a sail clamped therein.
The above mentioned jig usually comprises: a funnel element, made of an ABS material, rigid with the socking and coupled to a reciprocating sheet circuit; a head block; and a sheet circuit re-connected to the head block, in order to handle the ABS funnel element from the boat deck.
To said block is anchored a strop, to which the sail head and upper part of the socking are coupled.
The socking is raised up to the head of the mast, and the bottom of the sail is coupled to the tack point and anchored to the controlling sheet.
The maneuvering allowing an asymmetric spinnaker to be inflated consists of operating the reciprocating circuit sheet, to cause the funnel element to be raised to the head of the mast, while pressing the stocking and freeing the sail.
In order to close the sail, the reciprocating circuit sheet is maneuvered in a reverse direction, to cause the funnel element to be lowered so as to fully distend the socking clamping the sail.
The jigs according to the status of the art, however, tend to hinder the maneuverings depending on the wind force.
In particular, the sailor who must perform the maneuvering must move to the bow of the boat, where the operating safety is less, and must maneuver the reciprocating circuit sheets in order to displace downward the funnel element, if the sail must be clamped, or upward, if the sail must be freed.
The sheets must be easily accessible, and they must not be wound about the sail inside the socking.
The locking of the reciprocating circuit makes very dangerous the operation for freeing or clamping the sail, both because of the unstable equilibrium conditions affecting the sailor, both because of a possible anomalous performance of the sail which, if it is not properly tensioned in its working position, can be abruptly deflated and re-inflated again.
Thus, the drawback associated with a locking of the maneuvering circuit, is, as stated, very dangerous and difficult to be properly solved, and compels the sailor to perform emergency operations for recovering the sail.
The prior art discloses further winding jigs for winding asymmetrical sails.
All the prior arrangements provide to design and construct the sail to fit the features of the specific winding systems.
In actual practice, there are designed very lean sails, such as drifters and reachers, which can be easily wound, for a boat operation with the wind blowing on the bow-side of the cross-member.
In this case, the sails are wound on the contoured element, and are rigid therewith, to be properly tensioned between the tack point and the halyard.
The above mentioned systems are specifically suitable for very swift boats, catamarans or single-shell boats, of very small weight and planning type, for which the wind blows usually at the bow side of the cross-member.
In no case the above mentioned systems are suitable to wind sails for bearing paces, such as asymmetrical spinnakers of standard construction or sails of the same types such as gennakers or MPS""s.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide such a device allowing to wind and unwind sails for bearing paces, such as asymmetrical spinnakers, or like sails, as gennakers or MPS""s having a standard construction.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such an easily used device allowing to raise and lower the sail in a very simple manner, on boats controlled by a controlling crew including a small number of controlling persons.
Yet another object is to provide a combined winding devicexe2x80x94flexible sail arrangement having a very small volume to be easily stored.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow a sail to be easily wind on a contoured element without applying any winding torque, to prevent the sail from being stretched or torn.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the sail to be easily freed or clamped from the boat pit which is the safest position on the boat.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a sail winding/unwinding device which can be made by using easily commercially available elements and materials.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent thereinafter, are achieved by a sail winding device, characterized in that said sail winding device comprises at least an outer contoured element encompassing an inner contoured element for transmitting a sail winding torque, and in that said device further comprises at least a sheath contoured element, on which said sail is wound.